It is very expensive for a retail store to hold inventory, especially items that do not turn over very frequently. This is because of the capital that is tied up in the unsold inventory, the physical space required to house the inventory and the retail shelf space needed to display the inventory. For this reason, many retail stores will have more items for sale on their website than they do in their brick and mortar stores.